Underworld: Reunion
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A Century after she woke from human captivity, Selene goes on a hunt for those who murdered her mate. How a century later she finds that Lycans and Vampires may be at peace in the Old World. Will she remain a Death Dealer or find a new life?
1. The New Old World

Underworld: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or it's characters, everything else in this fic...yep I own.

Spoilers: ALL MOVIES

Note: Starts a century after Underworld Awakening, just a few ideas from the movie trailer and I came up with this. If I didn't have the information I came up with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>It has nearly been a century since I awoke from human imprisonment, since I learned my beloved mate was murdered in cold blood as he tried to protect me and the daughter we had conceived on our journey to freedom had been murdered because of who she was. I still remember holding my beloved child in my arms, the first time I would ever hold her and she had been murdered. Eleven years of age, my beautiful Eve never to see the light of day or the darkness of night...never knowing she had been wanted. All of Michael is gone, the traces of blood I had taken from him gone...I have nothing left. The Corvinus line, the line of which we all originate is left with me and me alone. What many are unaware of is that mates, Lycan and Vampire alike hunt down and kill those who killed their mates and children. Children were rare, a joyous event in the community but my daughter was never celebrated because of the mixed blood in her veins...I would forever hunt those responsible for the death of Michael as my vengeance for Eve had been given.<strong>

Selene paced the room, beyond it was the new Council...over six hundred years and finally the Lycans and Vampires had come together in the Old World. The New World still had it's feuds but the Old World had conformed and she was here to ask for acceptance into the community again...as a Death Dealer. The Death Dealers now hunted rogues of both species and after what Vampires had done to her beloved daughter she was willing to hunt a few of her own kind.

The doors opened and she walked in, in a black dress as was dictated...you had to dress according to your status and she still maintained her 'vampire princess' status from being Viktor's adopted heir. She hated that as she'd rather be where her daughter and mate had been...the lowest of society, lower than slaves or species, depending on one's view.

"State your name for the Council." The Head Councilman spoke and she stared at them all, three Vampires and three Lycans, one of each sat raised beside each other but higher than the others.

"Selene..." she wondered for a second of what she could call herself as she had no house, no mate to share a name and not even a child to state 'mother of' so she used the best she could. "Selene, of the Corvinus House."

The Vampire eyed her, "Selene of the Corvinus House...well Selene that is very much a lie. Alexander Corvinus had no daughters...three sons, one a mortal and the other two immortal. They of which became our forefathers, think again."

"I said 'of the Corvinus House' not 'daughter of Corvinus' so ask yourself what that could entail. My mate was the descendant of Alexander Corvinus by his mortal son, who fathered children. The hybrid Michael Corvin was my mate and as a combined Council I assume you will not mind me coming to stay in this coven, tracking down and hunting those who murdered him."

One of the Lycans looked at her, "you are the mate of Michael Corvin? He spoke of a mate, one lost to humans and those humans he fought until he couldn't no longer."

"Those humans kept me in a prison for twelve years. I won't rest until the man who murdered him has suffered as I have."

A young woman or at least she seemed young, a Lycan, stood and looked at Selene. "None of us has felt the pain of a mate's death...you have suffered above all of us. Selene Corvinus you are welcome among us...until your hunt is done you shall have the assistance you need. I shall give you to our best Death Dealer...he will assist in your question and help you end it quickly."

Being lead down the castle's hallways, Selene noted the castle was much more modern but still had it's Old World feel. Something she had come to enjoy in her long life, the simple times long forgotten by most. Down a spiral staircase to an underground room...a basement of sorts but she found it was the center of the keep as she could see the night sky. All them men, Lycan and Vampire alike, stared at her as she walked out into the moonlight.

"This is Selene Corvinus, she is to be treated as her status demands..." The Lycan Councilwoman, Dera, looked at them all. "She is on a hunt and needs your help." She looked at Selene, "good luck, you will need it with this crowd."

"Thank you."

Given her own room, Selene dropped her bag onto the bed and began unpacking it. Withdrawing the few pictures of Michael that she had, they'd been hidden away in a bank vault with weapons and belongings needed to run. A single picture of Eve laid inside, one she had stolen from the facility that was the only one found of Eve smiling. Removing it, Selene pulled out clothes as well, throwing them on the bed.

After showering, she looked in the mirror as she dressed and ran her hand over the scars on her shoulder blade, ones that would not heal...the mark of a mate that the Vampire knew well enough that her body didn't heal. They were scratch marks, from Michael's claws when he had partially phased during a love making session. It was all she had left and let herself run her fingers over them repeatedly, smiling shortly at the memory. Leaving them, she pulled the tank top over her head and grabbed her gun.

* * *

><p>Finding the keep yard bare, she surveyed the area by sight before allowing her senses to take affect, Michael's words in her mind a century and some years later. Closing her eyes, she allowed the memory to invade her for a short while.<p>

_Selene looked around the courtyard of the small Mediterranean villa she was in, getting the hang of her new senses which were overpowering was hard. She turned to sharply and Michael caught her by her throat, he smiled and leaned down, kissing her. "You're too slow my dear."_

_She smiled as he let go, "and what do you think I should do?"_

_He turned her gently, "granted, I am a doctor turned hunter unlike you who is a former Death Dealer but the hybrid senses have to be learned...even yours. Our victory on your father's island was by mere luck, we are both aware." He kissed her shoulder and ran his fingers over the pink scars on her shoulder blade. "You were angered thinking I was dead so you were on a hunt of revenge...this is a hunt of survival. Survey the area with your eyes before letting your senses take over one by one." His hand slid down her arm, "feel the air, hear what is around you, see what is there and not there, smell the scents around you. Then strike if the threat is present."_

_Michael turned her, she looked up. "Are you finished?"_

"_Not quite." He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her closer. "I want to take you to America, to see my home as I have seen yours...sort of."_

"_I'd like that, just don't expect me to meet your parents."_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "they'd like you."_

"_My parents would have liked you as well." She smiled and looked down at his hand that laid on her belly. "I hope we have that chance one day soon."_

"_We will and she'll be beautiful."_

_Selene chuckled and backed up, "it could be a boy."_

"_No a girl and she'll be just like you."_

* * *

><p>Selene opened her eyes and whispered, "she was like you...fight till the end, her dying end."<p>

"You speak as if you know pain." She turned to see a Lycan a few feet off, "who did you loose in the war against humans?"

"My daughter and mate...a century later and you don't forget holding your child in your arms as she's dying."

He pushed off the column, "my condolences...Radu and you are Selene Corvinus, descendant of Alexander Corvinus...an honor and a curse."

"Perhaps a curse more than anything."

"Perhaps, our Commander is out hunting a rogue Lycan who turned a couple of human kids without care."

"Sounds like when the war with humans over, some are trying to start it again."

Radu smiled, "perhaps...so you're a Death Dealer or trying to be one. Did you get those in a battle, they must have been deep if you can't heal." He motioned to his back and Selene touched the visible scars again, this time with reverence.

"My mate...he was Lycan, enough said." She turned and looked around the small keep, "now he's dead and I am going to avenge his death. It maybe a century later but a Lycan gave him away...a man called Danu and I will kill him after he feels the pain I felt."

"So you'll kill his mate?"

She turned sharply, "no...but I will hold a gun to her and let him feel the pain, of watching her possibly die. I can't do that, kill the unjust...she probably has pups and I won't take both their parents away."

"You are cold Selene but just, welcome to Luna Castle, Home of Peace."

"Luna?"

He nodded, "after the goddess Luna, of the Romans...the castle was named after a Death Dealer who slayed both corrupt elders to avenge the third over a century ago. Her name has been lost but they said she was like the goddess, beautiful with alabaster skin, dark hair and always a vision in moonlight. However, it is said she traveled with a wolf instead of a bull, the wolf protected her and in return she saved his life...thus they were companions in the lonely world. She disappeared within months of the slaying, never to be seen again nor her wolf."

Selene nodded, "who named the castle?"

"No one knows, so many came here as refugees during the war, people just came up with the name in memory. You'd have to ask the Commander, he was among the first."

A bell rang and Selene turned, "what is the bell for?"

"It tells us we'll have a prisoner soon. We'd better get to the yard, you might want to file in."

* * *

><p>They went to the yard and two SUVs as well as a metal van pulled in, the metal van was immediately unloaded of a wild Lycan. Several Lycans and Vampires wrestled with it before Selene shoved her gun in it's face, "don't move or I'll shoot...I killed six humans in under five seconds with a knife...I have a gun with silver bullets, try it."<p>

The Lycan transformed into a human again and looked at her, "a vampire who stinks of Lycan, I can smell it on you...a Lycan lover."

"My mate is dead but yes he was a Lycan...call it in disdain if you wish but I will willingly trade you for information on his killer...Danu."

The man laughed, "Danu is untouchable, try it and see yourself killed...or perhaps you wish to join your traitor of a mate in the fires of hell."

She pistol whipped him hard and he fell to the ground, Selene looked down at him. "Take him to the dungeon."

* * *

><p>Hours later Selene heard the voice of several Death Dealers talking, she hid behind a column. "He's pissed, a woman with no Death Dealer training walking in as if she owns the place. The Council allows her because she's on a hunt...the Commander doesn't like this."<p>

"I know, he highly dislikes female Death Dealers...in fact he rejects them. Marco said it's because he fought beside one in the original war and her memory is too sharp in his mind, her death he blames himself for."

"She'll be gone soon, we may work together but no Lycan would ever take a Vampire mate...it's heresy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Next we get a glimpse at the new Death Dealer Commander and Selene finds her place among the residents of Luna Castle.


	2. Finding the Lost

Underworld: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or it's characters, everything else in this fic...yep I own.

Spoilers: ALL MOVIES

Note: Starts a century after Underworld Awakening, just a few ideas from the movie trailer and I came up with this. If I didn't have the information I came up with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Selene was walking the courtyard to head inside to her room to pack, several people around her of both species and most Death Dealers. "Hey you!" She kept on going, she would leave and find her own way to Danu. "Death Dealer stop now, by order of the Commander."<p>

Stopping, she sighed and turned to find everyone staring at said Commander walked over towards her. He seemed to stop at the sight of her and she at the sight of him...it was impossible. "Michael?"

"Selene?" He took a few steps towards her and she felt the marks on her shoulder blade burn...her mate was near...it was him. "But you're dead..."

"No, I was imprisoned by humans, I've battled them for over a century till the war finally ended. Now I came to seek justice for you...but you're alive."

He nodded, "refugees found me, brought me here and nursed me back. I searched for you..."

She smiled at him, "have you taken another mate?"

"No, how could I...I can't even look at others." He placed a hand on her cheek, "I can't believe you're alive."

"I survived, Eve didn't." She looked down, "she was eleven years of age...dying in my arms. She was beautiful and strong...the perfect hybrid. She didn't know who I was or that I loved her from the moment I saw her, knowing who she was."

* * *

><p>The Council Hall was full and were talking when they all heard the cry of anguish from a Lycan, someone had died. Dera looked at them, "today we have lost another."<p>

They filed out and began searching for the cry, finding it in the courtyard, their Death Dealer Commander was in his hybrid form howling in anguish. Selene stood feet away watching, they all watched as Michael returned to his human form and looked at Selene. "I will not rest until all associated are dead."

"They are, I killed them all myself...no one escaped."

"Corvin, what is going on?" Dera walked over, "what has happened?" She looked at Selene, "we welcome you yet within hours you harm our commander...why?"

Michael pushed Selene behind him as Dera advanced, he growled and she stopped. "Touch my mate and I won't hesitate to pull the head from your body."

"Michael," Selene placed a hand on his arm and he stood aside, "I was just relating news of family lost to him, it did not go well."

She nodded, "who are we to mourn?"

"Humans murdered my daughter." Michael looked at Selene, "imprisoning her mother and leaving me without a mate for a century. The fact they are dead means I am left with some peace but not much."

Bells began to toll, "Sun is rising, sun is rising!" Yells were given by Lycans and all Vampires retreated as the sun began to glide into the courtyard.

Dera looked at Selene, "go before it's too late."

The sun hit Selene and she looked down at her hand, allowing the warmth to sink into her skin, warming her. She looked up at it and smiled, "it's been a while since I enjoyed the sun."

"You are Vampire yet you survive the sun."

"I'm a child of Corvinus," she sighed and looked at Michael, "we should retire anyways."

* * *

><p>The sunlight was at high noon when Selene woke, she felt Michael in the room but not beside her. Sitting up with the blankets pulled to her chest, she found him by the window, the picture of Eve in his hand. He was staring at it intensely, tracing her features.<p>

"She was perfect."

He turned to see her, "she looked like her mother." Michael crossed the room and sat down beside her, "like I wanted."

"She was strong like you...accepting who she was and fighting till the end. She asked if she was a monster and I could only smile, remembering as you asked me the same thing."

Michael placed the picture down and leaned towards Selene, looking at her. "She won't be alone in death, Sonja guide her and we'll see her again."

"The Vampire death mythology, when did you start believing?"

"The day I lost you." He kissed her temple, "I had to hope we'd be together again."

Selene smiled, "and here we are, among the living...this is only the beginning Michael but a worthy beginning."

* * *

><p>AN: Next we see them a half century later and a possible fight is among them...as the New World Coven arrives.


	3. The Old World and New World Reunite

Underworld: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or it's characters, everything else in this fic...yep I own.

Spoilers: ALL MOVIES

Note: Starts a century after Underworld Awakening, just a few ideas from the movie trailer and I came up with this. If I didn't have the information I came up with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Selene laughed as she watched two children play with wooden swords in the courtyard, one Lycan and one not. In her arms laid a newborn, she looked down at it with a smile. "That shall be you one day my love, playing and practicing the art of a warrior's spirit."<p>

The baby opened her tiny fist as her eyes stared at her mother, the sound of footsteps and shoulder burn made Selene turn to find Michael walking over. He had just finished training, that much she was aware of from the sweat that stained his skin. "My beautiful girls," he kissed Selene's head and took the baby's hand. "And how are you today Princess Sonja?"

"No princess Papa," Selene smiled and looked down at the baby, "only a mere hybrid, the lowest of society."

"Papa!" Michael and Selene looked over to see their son, Alec as he stood victorious over the Lycan boy. "I have won the battle."

Michael walked over and looked at Alec, pulling him off the other boy. "Very good, now thank your opponent for a worthy match."

Alec looked at the boy, "thank you James."

"Another time we shall rematch." He hurried off and Michael picked the boy up.

"Papa, when shall Sonja join us in a fight."

Michael chuckled, "when she is older, she's a baby and can't do much...right now she doesn't need fighting or battles...she needs Mama the most." He looked at the boy, his black hair and brown eyes all his mother, "just as you did when you were her age."

"I never needed Mama that much."

Selene chuckled, "I'm sure you did, why don't you and Papa go get ready for the Festival and I'll see you in the Hall."

"The festival!" Alec jumped from his father's arms and ran off towards the family's quarters.

Michael kissed Selene's head and touched Sonja's tiny hands, "I had better make sure he doesn't destroy anything. I shall see you girls later, I love you my princess." He kissed Sonja's head and she grabbed his nose, Michael gently pried his nose from her hard grip. "Already strong like your mother, I'm in trouble."

* * *

><p>The New Moon Festival was the first moon of the year and celebrated by Lycans and Vampires alike, both children of the night. Music played and food served as well as blood, histories were read and in the later hours the younger generations liked to party into the morning. Selene often called it 'mating decisions' as the young Lycans and Vampires would choose a potential mate among those there and in the last half century hybrid birth had gone from Alec and Sonja to two others, a boy and a girl. The girl, Lucy, was the current infatuation of seven year old Alec...he was in awe of her and wanted to marry her, to which his parents laughed.<p>

Drake, Head Councilman, rose and held up his cup of blood. "Tonight we celebrate another moon and another year of survival. With the past year we have had several births, a rarity now no more and five matings. Loren and Mia are unable to attend tonight because last night as the moon rose their pup was born...a girl and she shall be called Luna. To the newest member of this coven, to Luna."

"To Luna."

"And to start the celebrations, Councilwoman Dera will bless the newest Corvinus to enter the world."

Selene rose with Sonja in her arms and walked over to the center of the Hall, Dera stood waiting and accepted the baby. "Brothers and Sisters, Cousins and Friends I present to you the newest member to be blessed under the moon...a child of the night as well as a child of the day. Sonja Corvinus, daughter of Selene and Michael Corvinus you are blessed by us all. We pledge protection and love, from this night forward you are not alone. May you find your place among us, whether that of a warrior or that of a simple civilian. Your name an honor to one lost because of a war of the heart...we hope you hold his strength and courage to stand for what is right."

The doors flew open and a woman ran in, "the New World flag...it's seen. It's on a convoy coming, the envoy is here...they weren't expected."

Drake nodded, "children and watchers into the keep, others stay...Death Dealers...ready yourselves. The New World is separate from our own, they do not hold our traditions and they are a threat to the new world we have created between Lycans and Vampires. We are family not enemies and tonight we show this New World that they are threat to us."

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered and everyone began rushing to gear for another fight, Selene was pulling on her belt when Michael caught her arm. "Selene, you aren't strong enough...Sonja was just born four nights ago."<p>

"Michael," she touched his cheek, "I am beside you this time and I will fight, the New World covens let Eve die, they did not fight for her...they fought over her with the Lycans and the humans. They are just as much my enemy as others...I still hold them accountable for her death because while not directly responsible they did nothing to help. They wanted to burn her but I refused to watch my daughter suffer that fate. She was buried in a crypt with others and left to rest in peace, although I know she was disturbed."

"Stay beside me, promise Selene...I am not like I was the last battle we fought together. This time I have trained for over a century to be who I am, the Commander of the Death Dealers."

"I shall always stand beside you." She leaned up and kissed him, "the human captivity and this time, this half century has allowed me to become different. I changed with Eve's death...before I would not have said such things before a battle."

Michael pulled her chin up, "you are still my Selene." He kissed her, "my moon goddess."

She pulled back, "you named the castle...you named it after me, Luna Castle. Luna was the Roman equivalent to Selene, Greek goddess of the moon."

"You deserved so much more...it's all I could do to make sure you lived forever, a legacy."

"I'm here now and Alec and Sonja are our legacy, our private legacy lays in the New World and she'll be forgotten."

The bell rang and Michael looked up, "we should go."

* * *

><p>The courtyard was filled with Death Dealers, the Council waited as several cars pulled up and two people got out. Selene stared at them, David...a Vampire she had known in the New World as well as Coven Master Thomas. She stayed where she was and waited, Drake and Lorna...the Lycan Head Councilwoman stood out in front.<p>

"Welcome to the Old World Coven, I am Drake and this is Lorna."

"My name is Thomas, I am Coven master for the New World coven. My Death Dealer David, our Commander is..." He turned to David, "where is she?"

"Taking her time as usual...I don't want to risk my head so I don't hurry her."

Drake chuckled, "risking your head...never a wise thing with a woman."

"Oh this one has a bit of a huge bite." David smiled, "your coven is made up of both Lycans and Vampires...you're a death to yourself."

Lorna nodded, "maybe but we have survived for almost two centuries, without war with the humans because we keep to ourselves. What can be said of that from you?"

David noticed Selene and smiled, "Selene Corvinus, it's been a while."

"Less than I wish." She looked at him, "why are you here?"

"Peace, we've been encouraged and we don't risk our heads in the process. Our...Commander of the Death Dealers happens to be a good ambassador too. She's kept peace between us, the Lycans and the humans for the last century."

* * *

><p>"You talk about me as if I'm not even here David," a woman walked over and looked at them. "Shame on you."<p>

He chuckled, "always a pleasure talking about you Eve."

She smiled and looked at Drake and Lorna, "my name is Eve, I ask on behalf of my coven and that of the peace to create a treaty not to unite the two covens but to keep peace and alliance."

Selene's breathing became quick, "Eve?"

She looked over and stopped, "Selene...you're alive."

"As are you."

Michael looked at the woman before him, she was beautiful and so much like Selene. He could hardly believe his daughter was alive. "I am Michael Corvinus, Commander of Death Dealers...welcome."

Drake nodded, "You may stay as long as you aren't a threat, I stand for all vampires in this. Lorna?"

"As Lycans agree, Michael...your vote is alone, you hold us all."

Michael nodded, "I second the vote, the Death Dealers agree."

Drake smiled, "we were just celebrating the New Moon Festival, you are welcome to join."

"And we shall talk but I ask of you first to let me speak to my guardian, it has been over a century and a half since I last saw her." She smiled and headed towards Selene, hugging the death dealer to which the hug was returned. "I have missed you mother."

"And I you," she pulled back, "come we will talk."

* * *

><p>In the family quarters, Selene handed Eve a cup of blood. "I learned you were my mother after I raided Antigen for information on why they took me. I didn't realized they created me."<p>

Selene smiled and sat down, "I knew...you had this distinct smell of your father, I'd know it anywhere."

"My father is dead isn't he?"

"No, I found him...and Eve, you were conceived not created, I was already pregnant when they captured me. I was unaware and your father as well...the man you met in the courtyard is my mate and your father."

The woman smiled, "Michael Corvinus, legends are everywhere about the Hybrid. It's somewhat of a modern day Romeo and Juliet...I heard it being told to children in our coven. David likes to say we'll tell our children that story."

"David?"

She nodded, "I was searching for a rogue when I got caught in a fire...he raced through the flames, burning himself partially to get to me. I thought it out of honor till he he was dying and told me..." she chuckled, "he told me I was beautiful, had been since the day I first arrived with you. I found it odd...I'm a hybrid, the lowest of lows but he made me feel like I was more. He recovered eventually, it took a week to heal completely and he asked my guardian, Thomas, if he could court me. We had our ceremony four decades ago, haven't left each other since."

"Your father will not be happy about that."

Eve chuckled, "Mother...I tried to find you but I couldn't, I'm sorry."

"No...you're here now and I made peace with it, I carried on."

"Mama!" Alec ran into the room and Selene turned to see Michael with Sonja. "Mama, I want to see the New World Coven but Papa says no."

Selene chuckled, "you shall not but you have someone very special to meet." She pulled Alec into her lap and he looked at Eve. "This is your sister...Eve, Eve this your brother Alexander."

"I go by Alec, that's Sonja...she's a baby."

Eve smiled, "as I see...how old are you?"

"Seven years, how old are you?"

The woman smiled, "I am many, many years older than you...it's not polite to ask a woman her age."

"Whatever you say, can I go see Lucy. I want to give her flowers I picked."

Selene nodded, "run along...and don't cross Maria, she just assisted Mia in delivery."

"I won't!" Alec ran out and Selene took Sonja as Michael looked at Eve.

"I've always wanted to meet you."

"And I'm here Father," she rose and he pulled her into a hug. "I also bring my mate with me, I hope you do like him."

"If you're anything like your mother...which you are, the Lycan the only thing of mine...you made a wise choice."

Eve looked at Selene, "all those years ago you don't condemn me even when I wasn't your daughter yet."

"You were a symbol of hope...for the future."

**I look upon the reunion of my family, I had lost my daughter and my mate but found them again. I reside myself to think that if I had not loved a Lycan, if I had not followed in the footsteps of my adopted sister I would not have created the peace that is here. Two lifetimes have loved and lost, but this new one is among us, although different I see it as it is...the Corvinus family is always meant to mix and here it does. The legacy of Viktor was terror and coldness, murder and hunting but he has underlying legacy not many know of. He had compassionate daughters who each loved a Lycan and bared a child, while Sonja's did not live...my children have. I look forward to the centuries ahead, prepared for any battle because my weapon is not the gun I came to live by but that of my heart. I, Selene Corvinus, carry on the legacy of the Corvinus Line.**

* * *

><p>AN: And that's it...hope you enjoyed.


End file.
